narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tsubaki Akane
Allgemeines: Tsubaki ist eine Jonin aus Amegakure mit medizinischer Ausbildung. Sie ist Mitglied der Yakushi Organisation, des Team Tobi und ihr Teampartner ist Takato Matori.Außerdem kommt sie nach dem Kampf gegen den Ichibi als verändert Person zurück weil sie mit dem Blut des Ichibi in Berührung kam . Aussehen und Erscheinung: Tsubaki ist eine kleine und zierlich wirkende Person. Sie ist schlank und ihre langen Haare,die sie unter ihrem Kopftuch hat, haben einen starken Weiß-To,ihre Augen sehen dem Rinnegan etwas ähnlich da diese auch violett sind und ringe haben aber ob eine mögliche Verbindung entsteht ist fraglich, der einzige unterschied ist das man bei Tsubaki das weiße in den Augen noch sieht und das ihre Augen BLau violett sind. Sie trägt, Grüne weiße Ninja-Kleidung, der linke Ärmel ist länger als der rechte. Charakter: Tsubaki wirkt auf den ersten Blick zierlich und mädchenhaft, doch der Schein trügt. Durch ihre raffinierte und hinterlistige Art ist sie ein perfektes Mitglied für Team Tobi. Sie ist sehr schwer durchschaubar, selbst ihren Teammitgliedern fällt es manchmal schwer ihre Absichten zu erkennen. Sie ist sonst eine sehr ruhige Person und bewahrt immer einen kühlen Kopf und allgemein, wenn es darum geht jemanden zu töten zögert sie nie. Ausserdem ist Mitgefühl, Liebe, Zuneigung und Nettigkeit nicht mehr in ihr vorhanden, wegen des schrecklichen Zwischenfals vor 11 Jahren als ihr gesamter Clan vor ihren Augen enthauptet und Getötet wurde. Man könnte sagen sie ist kalt und erbarmungslos dadurch geworden.Außerdem ist sie der Meinung das es viel einfacher währe sich als Junge zu verkleiden und zu Kämpfen was sie immer tut wenn man es nicht wüste könnte man meinen sie sei ein Junge was sie gerne möchte ,sie verkleidet sich nur als junge weil man sie früher als Mädchen schwach Eigen schätzt hat und sie nicht Ernst genommen hat . Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Tsubaki's Kampfstil beinhaltet eine gute Balance zwischen Nah- und Fernkampf-Attacken. Das besondere an ihren Angriffen ist das sie ihre Dead Scythe meistens dabei hat und greift mit ihr meist an und zerteilt ihr Opfer, dabei färben sich Tsubaki's Haare schwarz und ihr ausehen verendert sich weil ihre Dead Scythe so ein dunkles Chakra hat das auf ihren Besitzer abfärbt, Außerdem ferfügt sie über sehr gute medizinische Kenntnisse und über das Inyu Shoumetsu, das ihr erlaubt ihre eigenen Wunden in wenigen Sekunden zu heilen und das Shousen Jutsu wenn Tsubaki ihr Chakra auf ihre Hände kontzentriert kann sie damit Wunden heilen, bei ihr ist es sogar so weit ausgeprägt das sie es auch in der Luft freisetzen kann und es zur der verletzten Person schicken kann. Sie beherrscht außerdem das Souzen Saisein no Jutsu es ist ein Zell-regenations-Jutsu und über Kishou no Tensei eine Art Reinkarnations Jutsu. thumb|320px|Tsubaki's Parameter Vergangenheit: Über Tsubakis Vergangenheit ist nur zu sagen das sie im Alter von 7 Jahren mit ansehen musste wie ihr gesamter Clan ausgelöscht wurde, wobei ihr älterer Bruder Tanoshii sein Leben für sie lies um sie zu retten, als auf einmal Tobisura auftaucht und ihr das Leben rettet beschliest sie aus Dankbarkeit und Schuldbewustsein Tobisura zu folgen auch wenn ihr klar ist, dass er sie nur wegen ihrer Fahigkeiten rettete. Seitdem sucht sie verzweifelt den Mörder ihres Clans, wobei ihr im Laufe der Zeit bewusst wird, dass es ihr eigener Vater war der den Clan tötete, der sie mit einem Jutsu das ewigen Lebens versiegelte, dass im laufe der Zeit aufgelöst wurde da sie ihren Vater tötete . Story: Es ist ein regnerischer Tag in Amegakure Tsubaki ist schlecht gelaunt und Kaito ist wie es scheint etwas schläfrig als sie dann erfährt das sie mit Kaito den Ichibi für die Yakushi Organisation fangen muss ist sie geschockt sie läst es sich allerdings nicht anmerken das sie den Jinchuuriki kennt also Kaito darauf sagt Tsubaki alles gut sagt Tsubaki haa ja ja bin nur etwas müde das ist alles, du Kaito ich will das mit dem Jinchuuriki so schnell es geht hinter mich bringen und ihn einfangen verstanden,Kaito darauf hmm gut Tsubaki wollen wir uns dann auf den Weg machen Tsubaki darauf ja gerne los gehen wir Tsubaki zu Kaito sag mal weist du wo sich der Jinchuuriki aufhält Kaito ,Kaito normalerweise müsse er sich in Namigakure aufhalten Tsubaki darauf gut auf nach Namigakure ,Kaito zu Tsubaki wiso ist es eigentlich so wichtig das du das so schnell hinter dich bringst Tsubaki ???Tsubaki zu Kaito naja ich wolte zwar nicht das du es erfährst aber gut ich kenne den Ichibi und er heist Mao er ist mein aller bester Freund weist du Kaito ich kenne ihn schon seit ich denken kann und wir haben immer zusammen Trainiert,aber als mein Clan vor 11 Jahre getötet wurde bin ich einfach mit tobisura mit gegangen und ich habe ihm nicht bescheid gesagt das ich noch Lebe er denkt beschtimmt ich wäre tot aber es wahr zu der Zeit einfacher zu veschwinden es hat alles einfacher gemacht und ich konnte mier sein Mitleid ersparen wäre ich damals nicht gegangen dann wäre ich warscheinlich eine ganz andere geworden es schmertzt mich das ich einfach so gegangen bin und ihm nichts gesagt habe das muss ihm bestimmt sehr weh getan haben weil er seine einzige Freundin verlohren hat weist du Kaito,Kaito darauf ich verstehe und wie willst du dann Mao besiegen ich meine nuhr nicht das du dir selbst im Weg stehst Tsubaki ,Tsubaki zu Kaito das werde ich nicht keine sorge ich bin älter klüger und weiser geworden er ist nur ein bruchstück aus meiner Vergangenheit ich fühle nichts mehr führ ihn keine sorge Kaito.Kaito zu Tsubaki wir sind da Namigakure hmm und wie sollen wir ihn jetzt finden Tsubaki zu Kaito ich weis ganz genau wo er sein kann er ist wahrscheinlich auf dem alten Trainings platz der nicht mehr genutzt wird der Trainings Platzt ist ungefähr 3 km von hier entfernt da kann uns niemand stören Kaito,Kaito dann los Tsubaki holen wir uns den Ichibi grinsend,Tsubaki zu Kaito ich sehe ihn dort ist er neben dem Baum er schläft ich greift an ok Kaito gut und los beide laufen schnell auf Mao zu und greifen ihn mit Kunais an doch was ein Schatendoppelgänger ??? Kaito hinter dir Kaito dreht sich um und wehrt den Angriff des Kurzschwertes von Mao ab Mao zu Tsubaki Tsubaki du lebst noch tränen fielesen sein Gesicht hinunter ich dachte du währst tot ich bin so froh dich zu sehen Tsubaki Mao ich bin nur hier um dich zu besiegen und dich der Yakushi Organisation aus zu liefern die alte Tsubaki gibts nicht mehr Mao sie ist vor 11 Jahren gestorben zusammen mit allen Gefühlen Mao Tsubaki sieht ihn bösen an du brauchst nicht rücksicht zu nemen Mao Kämpf um dein Leben ich werde nähmlich keine rücksicht nehmen nur weil wir Freunde waren Mao Mao zu Tsubaki es tut mier leid das es so enden muss ,Kaito greift in diesen Moment von hinten an und Aktiviert sein Fluchmall HAHAHAHAAH ich werde dich ausergefecht setzten Jinchuuriki ,Mao weicht seinen Atake aus und Tsubaki kommt von hinten und ersticht ihn mit einem Kunai aber noch ein Schatendoppelgänger verflucht Tsubaki Aktiviert ihr Juuho Shoushiken und schlägt mit Löwenfeüste auf Mao ein als Kaito ihn dan den vernichtenden schlag setzten will verwandelt Mao sich in den Ichibi Tsubaki und Kaito sind erstaunt und greifen an aber als Kaito einen moment nicht aufpast wird er vom Ichibi mit dem Nagel fast erstochen doch Tsubaki stöst ihn weg so das Kaito in einem Baum landet Tsubaki stekt in dem moment im Nagel fest und ist durchbohrt worden und spuckt Blut hust hust hust sie schaft es sich zu befreien und ist schwer verwundet sie setzt sich Trainings platzt gelände hin der Ichibi ist schokiert er wolle doch nur das alles so wie früher wird Kaito kommt Tsubaki zu hilfe er schreit tsubaki an hey tsubaki mädchen nicht sterben wir brauchen dich verstanden Kaito setzt sich neben Tsubaki hin hey wach auf Tsubaki herum wird alles Schwarze sie schaft es mit letzter Kraft ihr Inyu Shoumetsu zu Aktivieren um ihre Wunden zu heilen als Tsubaki aufwacht bemmerkt sie das etwas nicht stimmt ihre Haarfarbe färbt sich auf einmal stark Rot und ihre Augen werden Türkis und Leüchten Violett sie weis im ersten Moment nicht was los ist Kaito zu Tsubaki gut du bist wieder wach als sie bemerkt das sie mit dem blut des Ichibi in berührung kamm hat sie einen Idee als ich ihn vorhin mit Juuho Shousiken gestreift habe muss ich mit dem Blut in berührung gekommen sein das muss mier einen neüe Kraft gegeben haben Kaito los machen wir den Ichibi ferfig gut sagt Tsubaki die beiden greifen erneüt an Kaito schaft es den Ichibi mit dem Fluchmal zu verletzten und Tsubaki greift mit ihrem Augen an sie bemerkt das sie den Blutstrom im Körper des Ichibi sehen kann und versucht das Blut das in dem Körper des Ichibi fliest zu Kontrolieren sie lenkt das blut so das der Ichibi sich nicht mehr bewegen kann und schlägt zusamen mit Kaito zu vernichtenden schlag zu HAAAAAAAA Mao zu Tsubaki ich wolle dir nie etwas böses tsubaki ich wollte immer mit dir zusammen sein Tsubaki weil ich dich liebe Tsubaki, Tsubaki zu Mao ich liebe dich aber nicht Mao du bist nur ein Mittel zu zweck Mao es tut mier leid das ich einfach gegangen bin ohne es dir zu sagen das es mir gut geht es gibt was das ich dir zu sagen habe Mao Tsubaki laufen Tränen die Wange hinunter es tut mier leid das ich dich im stich gelassen habe es tut mier leid aber du bist ein Jinchuuriki und ich muss dich an die Yakushi Organisation übergeben es tut mier leid Mao verwandelt sich in seinen normale form zurück und liegt schwer verletzt am Boden und Weint ,Mao zu Tsubaki in einen anderen Leben werde ich nicht zulassen das du so wirst und ich bin einferstanden zu sterben ich hatter zu viel schmerz in meinem vorhigen leben Kaito steht still daneben Mao zu Tsubaki danke jetzt kann ich entlich von dieser Welt abschied nehmen Tsubaki und ich verzeihe dir alles was du getan hast und was du noch tun wirst weil ich dich liebe Tsubaki Tsubaki kniet sich neben ihn hin und flüster ihm ins Ohr Danke Mao für alles Danke ich werde dir das nie vergessen mein Freund Mao wird kurz darauf bewusstlos Kaito nimmt den bewustlosen Körper auf den Rücken und sagt zu Tsubaki ein Guter Kampf Tsubaki ebenfals Kaito bringen wir denn Ichibi zu Yakushi Organisation ja gehen wir einige Zeit später in der Yakushi Organisation hier ist der Ichibi Kaito gibt Mao dem Anführer und geht zusamen mit Tsubaki zurück nach Amegakure. Beziehungen zu anderen Personen: *Beziehung zu Tobisura: Tobisura ist der Mensch für den Tsubaki den meisten Respekt entgegenbringt,sie hat eine gewisse Furcht vor Tobisura. Umgekehrt empfindet Tobisura Skepsis gegenüber Tsubaki, er weiß nicht genau was er von ihr halten soll. *Beziehung zu Takashi: An diesem Temmitglied kommt sich Tsubaki wie eine art Dubel vor, weil Takashi und Tsubaki eine ähnliche Vergangenheit haben. *Beziehung zu Takato Matori: Sie bewundert ihr Teammitglied für seine herausragenden Ninjutsufähigkeiten und bezeichnet ihn als "Virtuose". Takato wiederum fühlt sich geschmeichelt und in seinem Kunstverständnis bestätigt. *Beziehung zu Kaito: Diese Beziehung ist eher neutral und voller vertrauen, sie hegt aber eine gewisse Furcht wegen seiner krankhaften Anfälle. *Beziehung zu Theia Kobayashi: Sie steht neutral zu ihr und sie akzeptiert Theia als ränghöhere und stellvertretende Anführerin. *Beziehung zu Mao sie vertraut ihm Blind und mag ihn eigentlich gerne aber, da es ein Befehl ist und sie Tobisura und die Yakushi Organisation nicht im weg stehen will stellt sie ihr wohlergehen nach hinten weil sie unbedingt nützlich sein will auch wenn es heist das sie dafür einen Freund verraten muss. Triva: *Sie ist das jüngste Mitglied im Team Tobi. *Ihr Vertrauter Geist ist Mira. *Ihre Augen ähnelen dem Rinnegan . Ryuuzetsu-1-.png 165313-1-.jpg Tumblr m3d577CB1u1qjdyzdo5 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3d577CB1u1qjdyzdo2 250-1-.jpg 250px-Ryuuzetsu-1-.jpg Tumblr m3d577CB1u1qjdyzdo1 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3d577CB1u1qjdyzdo6 250-1-.jpg Bloodprison 04x-1-.jpg Bloodprison 07x-1-.jpg Tumblr m3dau1gwjK1rnaih8o1 500-1-.gif Bloodprison 09x-1-.jpg Tumblr m3d577CB1u1qjdyzdo7 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3d577CB1u1qjdyzdo9 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m35rchlznP1qhc4eeo1 r1 500-1-.gif Tumblr m3e3afRWgh1r7bmo8o1 500-1-.gif Tumblr m3e3afRWgh1r7bmo8o2 500-1-.gif Ryuuzetsu-1-.jpg Tumblr m3d577CB1u1qjdyzdo3 250-1-.jpg Death sythe.jpg Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Mitglied der Yakushi Organisation